Wilson Croft
Wilson Croft is the secondary antagonist of the 1997 Disney comedy film Flubber. He is a long-time rival of Professor Philip Brainard, often profiting himself by stealing Brainard's ideas for himself. He was portrayed by , who also played Travis Cole in Dirty Work, Shooter McGavin in Happy Gilmore, Hourglass in Superhero Movie, and Kent Mansley in The Iron Giant. Biography It was revealed that both Brainard and Croft used to be friends during their early years as professors, but their friendship broke as Brainard grew tired of Croft stealing away his ideas. When introduced, Croft is very blunt in his approach and declares his intent to not only continue stealing from Brainard, but also takes his fiancée Sara Reynolds, from him and make her his own (in effect, this means stealing even more from Brainard than he already has). Croft even takes delight to see that Medfield College is being closed down by millionaire Chester Hoenicker due to shortage on loan payments, gloating out that his college (known as Rutland College) has no financial problems. Little did he knew that Brainard has created a new energy source known as Flubber, a living green goo that increases in speed as it bounces and flies. While flirting out on Sara, Croft forms a bet with her over the incoming basketball game between the Medfield Squirrels and Rutland Rangers. Being a well-known teacher of Rutland, Croft states that if Sara's team (the Medfield Squirrels) wins, she can buy him dinner; but if his team (the Rutland Rangers) wins, they go to the mountains for the weekend. Knowing that the unskilled Medfield players don't stand a chance, Croft cheers for the Rutland players taking the lead in the first half of the game. But this wasn't the case in the second half when the Medfield players turned the tables to win the game (thanks to Brainard applying Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and Flubber-coated hand cream on their hands to improve their abilities), much to Croft's distraught. When the game is over, Brainard confessed to both Croft and Sara about his new creation that helped the Medfield players win in the first place. Despite learning this, Croft seemingly brushes this off before giving Sara a ride home, but not before mocking Brainard of his failure to impress Sara. However, thanks to Brainard's robot assistant Weebo, Sara reconciles with Brainard and conspires with him to form a plan in using the Flubber to raise enough money to pay off the loan and save Medfield College from closure. Needless to say, Hoenicker learns about the Flubber's existence and intends to use it to transform the energy industry for profit. To that end, Hoenicker's security guards Smith and Wesson broke into Brainard's house and stole the Flubber after destroying Weebo with a baseball bat. Upon learning that the Flubber has been stolen and that Weebo is destroyed, an angry Brainard and Sara decided to confront Hoenicker under a false pretense of selling the Flubber. Being escorted into the library where the stolen Flubber is located, both Brainard and Sara are horrified to learn that Croft is in league with Hoenicker, revealing that he resigned from his job and that his flirting towards Sara was nothing more than a ruse to steal and exploit the Flubber for profit under Hoenicker's employment. However, using their own Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and the same Flubber-coated hand cream, Brainard and Sara finished off Smith, Wesson and Bennett. Croft attempted to stop Sara by grabbing her arm, but she uses her Flubber-coated hands to knock him out briefly. After Sara uses the Flubber to knock out Hoenicker in revenge for Weebo's demise, the Flubber ends up being accidentally swallowed by a recuperating Croft, making him feeling a great kind of sensations throughout his body. Having no choice, Croft forces himself to fart Flubber out from his body before falling unconscious, much to both Brainard and Sara's shock. It is unknown what happened to Croft afterwards, though it can be implied that he, along with Hoenicker and their men, are arrested and sent to prison. Brainard would later use his flying car to form a deal with the Ford Motor Company (since it was a vintage Ford Thunderbird), allowing him and Sara to raise enough money to save Medfield College from closure. Trivia *Though Chester was the main antagonist of the film, Wilson served as Brainard's personal rival. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Love Rivals Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Scapegoat Category:Extortionists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Blackmailers Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mobsters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Cheater Category:Enforcer